Discordant Harmony
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Silver Quill is a reclusive gardener who lives far outside Ponyville. She hates and loves Discord, he made her immortal and unintentionally killed her mother. But what happens when he returns with no memory of their childhood together? And then he uses her as leverage to prevent his own doom? Discord x OC, the mane six are stallions, but Discord is still male.
1. Chapter 1

Discordant Harmony

**Author's Note: Read carefully, because I'm only going to say this once, I don't own MLP or it's brilliant characters, no matter how much I want to. I only own the storyline and it's OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Transitioning.**

* * *

Discordant Harmony

Chapter One

I don't remember what I was doing that day. We had just moved to Ponyville, after my father died in the Everfree forest when we lived in Manehattan. Dad worked as a lumberjack. Ponyville had been around for about thirty-five years. We moved into a small cottage outside the forest, because that was cheapest. While my mum unpacked the boxes, I explored the trees outside our garden, there was something about plants that made me feel calm and serene. My sense of adventure peaked at the age of ten. Well, and I heard crying, so I ran deeper into the forest to find out where it was coming from. My hoof got caught in a tree limb. I tried to move it out, but it wouldn't budge. I suddenly heard rustling in the bushes several feet away from me.

"Is s-s-someone there?" I asked, scared out of my mind. Why was Mom always right?!

I suddenly smelled pine trees, and there I saw it. Between the bushes two cold yellow eyes stared hungrily at me, my mother had warned me about timberwolves, but I didn't believe her. Pride before a fall, I guess. It snapped it jaws at me, a low growl that matched it's freaky-looking face. Out of all the things in the world, timberwolves scared me most. My father died being eaten by them. I was only five at the time. So I stood there like a deer in headlights.

An odd rain fell from pink clouds, this didn't distract the wolf, it drew closer. The weirdest creature I'd ever seen appeared right in front of me in a flash of light. It had a head of a pony, and a body made of all sorts of appendages. It waved a black wooden sword at the beast, yelling in an odd voice. "What are you doing?" I said.

"Saving your life, pony." He said with a mischievous grin.

I just stood there trying to process things before he transported us. I came from a family of pegasai, I being the only unicorn in six generations, I had only seen magic like this when I went to a magic show in Manehattan. And even the best magician hadn't done this. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping me off the floor. I stared at the castle in front of us. Large, pink clouds flew around in circles above it. "Cat got your tongue?" He said producing an actual tongue, I backed away from the odd creature.

"Gross! Where are we? Who in Equestria are you?" I asked. He caused us to fly into the castle. I almost screamed. It looked like an optical illusion in the books I read, tall hypnotic swirling walls twirled around us as we rose out of the floor. He stopped us from colliding into a swirling wall before producing a couch and dropping us onto the soft purple mass.

He stood and bowed "Discord, Lord of Chaos, your turn." He smirked.

"Silver Quill. Unicorn gardener. How old are you? I'm ten" I had bragged. He made two glasses appear.

"In draconequus age, I'm about eleven. Officially I'm one hundred. Want a drink?" He gestured at the two cups that now sat on a giant cloud table. I blinked in amazement. This was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to me.

"Chocolate milk please." I answered.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

And that was that. Our friendship began that day. We became best friends. I would pretend to go play in the forest, and meet him there. It was like that for years. We would play wonderful games of chaotic imagination. And every time, Discord would make me feel like a princess. I had to hide him from my Mom, always giving her an excuse of how I was gardening. In reality, I would spend time with Discord. School was the worst, but I taught Discord some of what I learned, though he would distract me with other things. When I earned my cutie mark, it was all thanks to him. I was carving a statue with my magic, and I earned my cutie mark in sculpting, though I hated sculpting, which made him burst into a fit of laughter.

One day we would be knights swearing loyalty to the king (aka a tree), the next day we would pretend to be lion tamers, anything we wanted to do.

But one day our days of childhood melted away, we had matured. In our early teens, we fell in love. I shared my first kiss with him, my mother wondered why I was giggling so much. We would spend nights in our castle, just staring at the stars. I would fall asleep in his arms, he always left a note for me.

When I was fifteen, I fell out of a tree and hit my head on a rock, it was bleeding so much that I fainted. Discord had this worried expression on his face, he seemed in just as much pain as I was. That day, Discord made me an alicorn, now this was very painful, imagine it, you're growing wings out of your back, you're becoming immortal. It hurts like crap, it's burning, yet freezing. Anyhow, that caused a huge blast of magic and Royal guards investigated the forest and took him to the palace, they brought me to my mother and told her I had been transformed by magical radiation. I loved him, and they took him to the palace. He wrote to me, saying that he was being treated equally by King Terra and Queen Aeterna, and that their daughters were amused by him. I missed him terribly, and his letters one day stopped. That week Terra and Aeterna went to Saddle Arabia, and were killed by a small rebellion. Discord's letters came after six months. It was as if a new pony was writing. He sent me an amulet, shaped like a lollipop. He said the new regents for the Princesses had forced him to stay in the dungeon, that they had called him a freak.

A few weeks later, I had gone to Canterlot on vacation. It was a gift from my mother, I had turned sixteen. A surprise came that week, an unpleasant surprise. It began with pink clouds, I thought he had gotten freedom to do what he wanted, then the roads turned to soap an the grass into butter. My mother slipped on our balcony and fell into the butter and died. I gave up that day.

On my way home, I was careful and avoided the slippery stuff on the road.

Soon news spread that Discord had been transformed into stone. I decided I had nothing to live for. I tried to cut my wrists once, but just as the knife hit my skin, an odd force field would surround my body, as if by magic. I tried again on several occasions, just to see if I was as invincible as I thought I was. Each time would end in failure, the shield protected me.

I decided to not interact with anypony any more. I became a recluse, and only a few would enter my world. I lived in my childhood home outside of Ponyville, I built a greenhouse and grew vegetables there. I couldn't die, I was

immortal.

Years later, a cross-eyed mail-mare became my only connection to the outside world. She had disappeared for five years and come back pregnant. Derpy works two jobs in order to take care of little Dinky. I helped her out, let her stay at my place and took care of her during her pregnancy, she made me the godmother of Dinky. I thought I didn't like kids but Dinky was the sweetest thing. I would do anything for that filly. I taught her magic, and how to hold multiple objects without breaking concentration. Every time she got something right, she would giggle happily. She had the cutest laugh. She always made a craft at the end of the day for me. Whether it was a necklace or a macaroni heart, she would always make an extra. I read her fairy tales, and legends like Nightmare Moon, and we finished them in a week. She loved them all.

Every night I would stare up at the sky, and wonder when he would appear. He always loved to make a grand entrance. He had broken my heart, and I loved him still. My parents were gone, forever. So day after day, I would just write and garden. I hoped for him to come and take me away, but then, what would Dinky and Derpy do? They would need somepony to help them, a doctor maybe.

So, I adjusted to my new life, the one Discord had forced me into. I hated and loved him still. That was my life until one morning it would all change.


	2. Chapter 2

Discord sat in his stone prison doing what he usually did, plotting his revenge on the ponies who put him there in the first place.

While most ponies thought when he was "transformed", he was stone completely, though in reality it was a shell, a magic proof shell, but a shell none the less. He had shrunk himself and created a miniature kingdom. He would create masterpieces of wonder and chaos, but what was the point if nopony was around to appreciate his genius? He created a few friends for himself, but usually they would get boring and he would destroy them, there were only a select few that remained. He hated this stone prison that kept him from bringing his beautiful mayhem on Equestria, but tonight he had a plan. He only had to wait for those pesky guards to leave. He had awaited this evening since he discovered he could escape on the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration.

His memory was erased of everything except the two mares who had done this to him. He had tried to use a memory spell, but nothing worked. It was horrible, all his memories, every warm childhood recollection, gone in an instant. He hoped to return his memories by returning to the Everfree forest, home of his childhood castle. Celestia came by the first night after his capture and told him a summary of his life, excluding a part of a friend. After his chaotic reign of course. He would have his revenge. Or at least live comfortably, away from the princesses.

Originally when he'd found out he could escape, he had wanted to escape and cause chaos instantly, but he stopped himself last minute. Celestia deserved better, especially after what she'd done to him. He knew what had happened over the years, thanks to gossiping gardeners. Dear old Tia had sent her sister to the moon, which in a thousand years, she had escaped and was transformed back into her original kind form by these six stallions who now controlled the Elements of Harmony.

"What a pity." Discord mumbled to himself. He had sat in his stone head, awaiting the perfect moment to make his escape.

After discovering the Elements were now wielded by the six, he considered the problems that could occur with his attempt. They could use those wretched weapons of peace against him. He had thought many a night over this. He had finally decided on a plan, a brilliant plan. He would kidnap a mare, a mare from their hometown, and threaten harm, those puny ponies would bend to his will. He would keep the mare as insurance. He didn't know what he'd do with the mare, maybe put a love spell on her and turn her into a puppet. He didn't know.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." He said with a grunt.

Finally the hour was right. He snapped his fingers and disappeared out of the shell and into a cave. He had decided to stay in the Smoky Mountains. He decided to start in Ponyville, appropriate, the home of that meddlesome unicorn. He snapped his fingers and transported to the City Hall. He caused the sun to go up with a wave of his hand. He made his signature cotton candy clouds appear, he caused them to multiply completely block out any and all light. He turned the roads into flowing brown rivers of chocolate milk, and the fountain to spray soft peppermint bark. He turned the grass into mashed potatoes and the houses into stacked cards.

He watched with glee as the ponies ran in panicked herds, frightened by the ruin of their town. Discord cackled with glee, it was good to be back!

* * *

I ran outside as the wet cards of what used to be my house crashed to the ground. My greenhouse was still in good shape, thank goodness. I ran inside, my Venus Flytrap was trying to drink the chocolate milk that leaked through the clear glass roof.

"Audrey Two! No!" I pulled the plant away from the chocolate that was now gushing through the roof in a waterfall. My plants would die in this weather. I thought about what I could do and an idea popped into my brain. _The Castle!_ I thought, slowly gathering supplies in my saddlebag with magic. It was pouring outside in hard drops, or were those chocolate orbs? I strapped Audrey Two to my back after my saddlebag and slowly made my way to the back of the greenhouse.

I decided to carry what I could of my plants and carry them to the old abandoned castle in the Everfree. Discord and I had gone there so many times, he hadn't destroyed it. I would be safe there. Derpy and Dinky had gone with Derpy's friend The Doctor, to apparently go on vacation or something like that. I hoped they were okay.

When I reached the old castle, I felt as if my emotions had simultaneously smacked me in the face. I felt a mixture of nostalgia and sadness and anger. The clouds were gone and the castle had sunk in a pool of chocolate milk. This piece of my childhood, destroyed of the wonder it held for me. I felt like crying, but I knew that would do nothing except dehydrate myself. Upon hearing the rabid howls of the timberwolves, I quickly ran inside and using magic, slammed the door shut. I stayed in the main hall, the arches were moldy and the place smelled like mildew and cheese puffs. Though there was a few dry places on the floor. I pulled out a blanket and sat down, leaving my plants a few feet away from me.

Finally I was getting organized.

I searched in my saddlebag to ration my food, which turned out to be a few sandwiches and bag of crackers. I considered what was happening and how to handle this, I could just stay here and take care of my plants, but how could they survive without water, how could I survive without water. Overwhelmed with the current events, I fell asleep.

I woke up to find everything was... Fine. Bizarrely, not a single thing was wrong. The plants were fine, until I saw one moving away.

"Hey get back here!" I yelled stupidly, plants, much to my dismay, couldn't talk. Then again, they weren't supposed to scoot away either. I chased after the mysterious tomato plant as it's vines grew over the sides and it went from scooting to a full sprint.

I groaned and finally caught up with it, grabbing it's thin green vine. To my surprise and annoyance, it grew longer and wrapped around my front leg, curling around it in a tight spring. Another vine sprung out as I struggled with the first one, this was the weirdest plant I'd ever seen. I was wrapped on my two front legs, I pushed myself back, trying to escape the small but tough vines that were turning quickly into branches. Another two slid up my legs and four grabbed at my torso, completely covering it. I think I'd seen a movie like this the month before, but I couldn't think clearly with vines covering my every inch. I let out a scream, it had made it's way to my neck, choking me, I looked around desperately, trying to find someone to come to my aid, cursing myself in my head for choosing a secluded area, the only things around for the next fifty miles were timberwolves. My face was scratched by a sharp thorn and I felt blood run down my cheek followed by salty tears. The last thing I saw was the last thing I expected to see. _Him_. With his yellow and red eyes, looming over me.

"Discord?!" I gasped before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Discord transported himself and the vine covered pony immediately to his palace.

He'd forgotten about the vine trap in the playhouse ruins, originally put there to prevent intruders, he'd placed it several centuries ago, but over the years it had evidently grown a mind of it's own.

"Alright let the pony go, Seymour." He ordered the self-aware plant, pointing a claw at the chocolate floor. The bulb shook from side to side.

Discord produced a small bottle of weed killer out of thin air, it released the pony instantly. Discord made the weed killer evaporate before examining his prize.

It was a mare, tall and thin, her softly curled mane was black, with pale blue, green, and maroon highlights, long and flowing, with bangs that hung over her forehead and covered a bit of her eyes, her fur was periwinkle, most bizarre though, were her eyes, though they were closed Discord had seen her struggle, she had no irises, only dark purple pupils. She was an Alicorn, though Discord fixed that quickly by removing her horn. Her cutiemark was an obsidian rock carved into a flower.

"How odd." Discord chuckled.

Now that he knew what she looked like and that she was immortal, Discord had to figure out what to do with her for the time being. He could lock her in a cage, tie her up in the air, transform her into an animal, he could do anything. Though the possibilities were endless, he decided on placing her in a cage. She would be secure there, she couldn't escape and he'd be free to prepare for those pesky elements. She looked so peaceful, this one would be fun, ponies were always good for a laugh, especially reclusive ones. She'd be easy to crack, though for some reason, she seemed familiar, Discord didn't know why, but he decided to put it off and go prepare some things for the next events.

He decided to prepare an invitation and snapped his fingers. It would be burped out by that dragoness secretary that always stayed by Celestia's student's side. Discord made a floating quill and scroll appear.

"Hmm. What should it say?" He paced in the air. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, startling the quill into leaking a few drops of in onto the floor. "Write this." He began to dictate a short letter to the Elements inviting them for tea. "Classy, yet mischievous. Perfect." He said after sending the note. Next, on his list for preparations was to make a way to transport the stallions without hurting the or making them too suspicious, lest they find out his plans before he revealed them.

With the castle floating thirty feet in the air, the stallions would need a way to get up, he summoned nearby stones and flattened them into huge round pancake-shaped discs. He carved each element onto the stone, so that they would definitely know it was for them. He created a sign out of a duck on a stick and attached them to the north wall of the castle. He sighed at the sight of his work, this would be so much fun. He disappeared back inside and made a cloud hammock appear. He slid into the soft plushness of the cloud. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of his wonderful plan succeeding.

Blissfully unaware, how this simple mare would change him for the better.


End file.
